Captured!
by Avengers13
Summary: Ten teenagers are in a prophecy, and our enemy knows. They get captured, along with me and King Edmund. Will we survive? Will Peter rescue us in time? Or will we die? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, this was in my notebook for a long time. Might as well put it out there! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nada. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Popcorn. Except for Rikki. And the Runedoons. And the people you know that aren't in Narnia. There! Ya happy! I did a disclaimer! Yay me! Actually, poor me. I don't get Narnia. Humph!**

* * *

Hi! My name is Erica, but people call me Rikki. I live in Narnia. I have bright blond hair, so bright it almost glows. I have electric blue eyes and tan skin. I am well knowen by the Pevensie's. I am a friend to all the Pevensie's, but mostly Edmund and Lucy.

High King Peter is nineteen, Queen Susan is eighteen, King Edmund is sixteen, and Queen Lucy is fourteen. I am fifteen. I am a servant.

Well, back to the matter at hand. We are preparing for battle against the Runedoons.

I knocked on King Edmund's room. "Edmund! I have your armor!"

"Just a moment." Came a muffled voice.

The door opened. "Thanks, Rikki."

"When do you go into battle?" I asked. I needed to know so I could execute my plan.

"Soon, I think. Peter is not telling anyone, because we think there is a spy in our troops. Why?"

"Nothing. Now, try on your armor just in case it doesn't fit. Then show me." I needed to know, so if it doesn't fit, I can tell the metal smith.

"K." He said, before going back into his room and shutting and locking the door. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Edmund came out.

"So? How's it look?" He asked, while striking a girl pose, with one hand on his hip and his other hand on his head, jutting his hip out.

I laughed. "Does it feel tight in any places?" I hoped not. Peter could walk in and say they where ready to go to war at any minute.

"Uhhh... I don't think so." He looked so cute in his armor! Ahem, sorry.

I turned around, and saw Peter. "Hullo Peter. You can be quiet when you want to be."

"Hey Rikki. Edmund! Our spy's spotted the Runedoons! They are headed our way! We need to head them off before they get to Cair Parevel!" Peter then ran off to gather the troops.

"Bye Rikki. Gotta go."

I watched Edmund go, then ran to Lucy's room.

"Lucy! They are going now! I need my suit!"

Earlier, I thought that since Lucy and Susan get to go to war, I should help. So, me and Lucy hid an extra suit of armor so that I could go in disguised. We also hid a sword and a bow and a quiver of arrows.

I am now glad that Edmund thought me how to wield a sword, and Susan thought me how to use a bow and arrow.

"Here you go! I will help you, so it will go fast."

"No, you go line up with the healers. I can do it fast, but you need to go! Now!" Lucy handed me my armor, and ran out.

I put my armor on, and ran to the stables. I grabbed my horse, Midnight, and got on, then galloped to where the troops are.

Peter was already leading everyone to battle. I really hoped that we had enough people.

Aslan visited us a year ago, and told us that ten teenagers would come in the time of need. I really hope the time of need is here, and that we get to them first. Aslan had said that they are in a prophecy. And that our enemy's knew that they would be there, and might capture them.

* * *

**(A/N: We are now on Earth.)**

"Toby! We are going to be late for school!" Sixteen year old Troy Alexander Ship, yelled to his triplet, Toby Joe Ship.

Troy has brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. His brother, Tobias (If you call him that, he will kill you. He is called Toby.), has blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Their brother, Tony has blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Tony is the oldest by five minutes, Toby comes after him, and Troy is the youngest. Ten minutes younger than Tony, and five minutes younger than Toby.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh." Came Toby's tired voice.

"Well, hurry up then! We can't be lat for our first day of school!" Said their friend, and adopted brother, Aidan. He is seventeen, and has black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

They also have another seventeen brother, half a year younger than Aidan. He is adopted, has black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. His name is Timothy.

Once Toby was down, they started off for school. Because they missed the bus, Aidan and Timothy rode bikes, and Tony, Toby and Troy rode skateboards.

They got there just before the bell rang. "You made me late, Toby!" Tony was a teachers pet, and hated to be late.

"Hey hey, we got here, didn't we?" Toby said, putting his hands up.

"We are going to be even more late, if you two don't stop bickering like two year olds!" Said Timothy, pushing them inside towards their first class.

As soon as the boys got inside, the bell rang.

Toby sat next to their friend, Pepper. "What made you so late?"

Toby glanced at his friend. She had black hair with pink streaks in it.

"Slept late."

"Toby?" The teacher called during role call. **(A/N: I am home schooled, so I don't have much practice with public school. Tell me if I got anything wrong.)**

"Here."

* * *

At lunch, the triplets and their brothers sat with their girlfriends, Pepper, who is Toby's girlfriend, Melody, who is Troy's girlfriend, Jennifer, who is Aidan's girlfriend, Jade, who is Tony's girlfriend, and Maria, Timothy's girlfriend.

Jade has orange hair, with green streaks in it, Melody has blond hair, Jennifer has dirty blond hair, and Maria has blond hair.

"What's for lunch today?" Asked Pepper.

"I dunno." Toby answered. "And I really do not want to know."

After lunch, they went to their next class.

* * *

After an incident with green goo in the Principals office, and ten detentions later for Toby and Troy, the boys where walking their girlfriends home.

They where talking and laughing about what had happened, when Tony said, "Guys! Shh! Did you see that?"

"No, what?" Jade asked.

"I saw a bright flash in the woods." Said Tony.

"Who wants to go check it out!" Said Troy, bouncing up and down.

"OK." Everyone agreed. They started walking towards the woods.

"Who else thinks the woods is creepy at night?" Maria asked, shrieking at a sudden sound.

"Me." Melody said softly.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Toby asked.

Everyone listened. "I do." Aidan said. "It sounds like a battle. like sword crashing on sword. And we are getting closer to it."

Suddenly, they saw a battle with some humans, but also some Centaurs and huge bulls. Cheetahs are also fighting, and Jaguars.

"This is so weird." Whispered Tony. "Y-" Timothy started, but was interrupted. "AAAHHHHH!" Yelled Toby, disappearing over the edge.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNN! You like? Please review! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE! And I always need to get better, so criticism is nice. No flames, please.  
**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update. :)**

**PEACE!**

**~Avengers13.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Tobys POV:**

* * *

"This is so weird." Said my brother, Tony. As he was talking, I felt something move beneath me.

I looked down and saw a hand that was coming towards the closest to the edge; Which was me. I heard Timothy start to say "Yes," but was interrupted. I yelled as the hand grabbed me, and started to pull me over the cliff.

Everything began to move in slow-motion: I heard someone yelling my name (probably Tony or Troy) and saw their hands reaching out trying to catch me. I reached out…

… but missed by inches.

Then everything started going faster. I felt rocks starting to hit me. One hit me on my side, another on my leg.

I twisted around and saw a rock coming towards my head before everything went black.

* * *

**Troys POV:**

"Toby!" Tony and I yelled in unison. I reached down, trying to catch him.

He tried reaching up, but it was a few seconds too late.

He then started hitting rocks.

"Toby!" I called again.

His head hit a rock that was sticking out, and it knocked him unconscious.

I expected to see him hit the bottom, but he landed in the arms of a big, bulky Centaur. At least I'm pretty sure that's it's name. I wasn't listening to Tony.

"We need to get down there!" Aidan said.

"I know, I know!" I said. "I'm thinking!"

"Maybe we could climb down the rocks. Or ask the Centaur for help." Maria said.

I wasn't surprised. She's usually shy, but she has brilliant ideas.

"Rock climb. Let's go!" Aidan said, jumping over the ledge and starting to climb down.

I followed him.

I looked up at Tony, Timothy, and the girls. "You guys coming or not?" I asked, climbing lower.

"We're coming we're coming." Jade said. "Hold your horses!"

"Fiiiine!" I whined. "But, I don't have a horse."

"Ha ha, very funny!" She said sticking out her tongue, but she began to climb nevertheless.

Soon we were all down and looking for Toby.

That's when I noticed Aidan had disappeared. "Aidan! Where's Aid-" I was interrupted by someone clapping their hand over my mouth, and pulling me into the darkness. The person (or not) was really strong, and with one punch I was out.

* * *

**General POV:**

The man reached out and clamped a hand over a brown haired boy's mouth.

He yanked the boy back, and with one well placed punch… the boy was out. The man signaled to his soldiers to get the boy's friends.

The men ran forward, snatching the boys one by one. They took them into the darkness, while they screamed and kicked, before knocking them out ensuring that they wouldn't make too much noise.

* * *

**So? How you like? What was your favorite part? **

**I would like to thank Jesusfollower97 for helping me with this chapter! And Jesus, God, and the Holy Spirit for sending a friend like her to help me with it, and for giving me the inspiration.  
**

**Please review! **

**Bye for now! **

**~Avengers13**


End file.
